A mystery
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: So Moldova(Nicolae) disappears,but no one knows why...His big brother,Romania(Vlad),with the help of his neighbours,will look for him and try to find the little guy.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was around 10 PM. Nicolae Basarab laid on his bed,watching TV. He was switching the channels bored,until he found,finally,Nickelodeon. Then,he thought:

"Hmmm…I think I should sleep. It's already late and big brother said to go to sleep early."

Nicolae turned off the TV,covered himself with a blanket and closed his eyes. He held a tiny brown,fluffy teddy-bear from his big brother,Vlad Popescu,and fell asleep quickly.

Suddenly,the interphone rang,scaring the Moldavian boy to death. He ran to respond:

"D-da?"

"Hello,are you Nicolae Popescu?",asked the voice.

"No. It's just Nicolae Basarab. My name is written near the interphone number,sir."

"It doesn't matter.I'm here because you received a packet from E-bay. Could you come outside and take it?"

"But I don't remember buying anything…Are you sure this isn't a mistake?"

"No,it says this is for you,so please come to take your bloody packet!",said the voice,visibly irritated.

"Okay,okay,I'll come and take it. Just wait a second!",sighed Nicolae.

When he came outside,Nicolea was only in his Pokemon pyjamas,yawning tired and rubbing his brown eyes.

"Salut,now I'm here to…",Nicolae stopped."Hey,aren't you…?!"

The mysterious man smiled,as the Moldavian recognized him.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning…

Vlad was in front of his younger brother's door,knocking:

"Nicolae!It's me,Vlad!I've made pancakes for you,with strawberry jam!Nicolae!"

Even after five minutes,nobody responded. Vlad started to worry.

"Nicolae!Is everything okay there?!Nicolae!"

No response. Again. The door was locked. Vlad started to hit the door.

Elizabeta Herdevary came from her apartement to see what's up with that terrible noise her stupid neighbour was making.

"What the fuck are you doing,dumbass?!Others are still sleeping at this time!",yelled Elizabeta,who looked like she just woke up. Her face was covered into a green face-mask and her brown hair was full of curlers.

"I don't care about who I'm waking up now,okay?!Something is wrong with Nicolae and the door is locked!"

"Maybe he takes a shower,did you think?!"

"No,he doesn't!At this time,he would have been watching the TV!Doamne!I hope he's fine."

"Hey,I can help you break the door!",said Elizabeta,her eyes sparkling from the idea.

"If you think it's a good time to make stupid jokes,you…". Vlad stopped shocked.

The Hungarian hit the door with her leg,opening it with a strong slam. Vlad entered desperate,searching for his brother in every corner of the apartement. He fell on his knees,gloomy:

"He isn't there!Where could he be?!What happened to my poor little brother?!"

"Istenem,Vlad,calm down!",said Elizabeta.

"Don't tell me to calm down!I'm sure that something bad happened to Nicolae."

Georgi Dimitrov also appeared in Moldavian's apartement.

"I've heard noises. What are you guys doing here?"

"Nicolae is missing .",explained Elizabeta."And Vlad is freaking out."

The Romanian winced,like he remembered something:

"I know where he could be!I knew it!That Russian fucker kidnapped him!"

"Are you sure?",hesitated Georgi.

"Yeah. That bastard did this once ,and he'll do it again. I'm going to his house right now and beat the shit out of him!"

Elizabeta and Georgi looked at each other creeped out.

"Are you insane?!No one goes to Ivan's house!NO. FUCKING. ONE!",said the Bulgarian,shaking Vlad desperately.

"No,Georgi,let him go!Maybe that's how we'll get rid of him.",smirked Elizabeta.

But Vlad was already gone. Georgi followed him.

"Come on,Elizabeta!"

"I won't help the Wallachian!"

"Hey,don't be such a bitch!You'd do the same if you had a brother too."

"Ok,fine,I'm coming!But if something happens to Vlad,can I keep the pancakes?"

"Elizabeta!"

"Okay,okay!"

The Romanian burst into Ivan's house. Ivan was dealing with a severe hangover in that moment. Georgi and Elizabeta arrived there too.

"Where is Nicolae?!"

"Oh,Mr Popescu!So glad you just came in!",said Ivan,smiling gently.

Vlad grabbed Ivan's collar. Georgi and Elizabeta were trembling,because no one dared to mess with Ivan. But,also,nobody should mess with Vlad when it comes to his little brother.

"I know you kidnapped Nicolae,nemernicule!Now where is he?!"

"Oh,Nicolai?He isn't there. I haven't seen him for a long time. Now,Mr Popescu,could you please stop shaking me?I've got a headache and I feel very sick…You don't want to make me…"

It was already too late. Ivan puked on Vlad.

"Yukkk!You're disgusting!"

"I've told you that I'm not feeling well…"

"Hey,you two!Stop!"

It was Irinuya Chernenko,Ivan's big sister,who was there to take care of her brother. She was there to help Ivan whenever he had a hangover.

"Mr Popescu,what's going on?",asked Irinuya.

"Nicolae is missing. And I think your disgusting brother know where he could be."

"Well…I guess I can help you with something…Last night I've heard Nicolae's interphone ringing and then him, taking the elevator. I was worried and I looked after him outside. I saw Nicolae talking to a guy with a big black car,like ones the postmans have. Now I hope that he's okay."

Vlad's face was pale and felt every muscle of his body frozen.

"Ummm…Thanks,Irinuya!",said Elizabeta."You've been very usefull!Now I think we should go!"

"But wait!Nicolai is also my little brother and I want to help you finding him!"

"No,he's not your little brother!",grumbled Vlad."You'd better stay there and stop puking on people!God…My new coat is full of your vomit…"

"Come on,let's go!",said Georgi,dragging the Romanian out of Ivan's house."Yuk,Vlad!You stink!"

They went to Vlad's apartement . While the Romanian took a shower,Elizabeta was eating pancakes and Georgi was looking on the window,thinking about yogurts.

"Where could he go?What if someone did something bad to him?He's only a kid…",sobbed Vlad,while drying his blonde hair.

"I'm sure he's all right!He'll be back soon…",said Georgi,trying to comfort his neighbour.

"Vlad,don't be sad!Look,I'm going to say something nice to you:your pancakes are absolutely delicious!",added Elizabeta,taking a big bite from a pancake."I need the recipe too!"

Vlad smiled:

"Awwww!Thanks,but I still hate you ."

Elizabeta smiled back.

"Now…We should think how to find Nicolae."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

"Wake up,kid!",said a grumpy voice.

Nicolae got up from the sofa he had slept on.

"I've made the breakfast. You'd better eat,beacause we'll have many things to do."

"Yes,sir."

The Moldavian took a bite from the scrambled eggs. Suddenly,his face turned green and spat everything on the guy in front of him.

"Bleak!It's disgusting!What did you put on it?!Gas?!"

The mysterious guy wiped his blouse:

"And you're an ungrateful brat who doesn't appreciate good food!"


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later…

Vlad and his neighbours decided to rest a bit,in order to focus on a way of finding Nicolae. The three of them went to Sadik Adnan's Turkish restaurant to eat shaworma and smoke a cigarette.

"So that's the way you Romanians deal with your daily struggles?!Eating huge amounts of Turkish food?!",said Elizabeta,staring at Vlad,who was chomping a shaworma."You'll never fail to amaze me…"

"It helps me concentrate."

"Yeah!And also helps you getting obese and diabetes!"

The two of them were on point of arguing,until Georgi split them up:

"Okay,guys!Don't forget why we're here!"

"Yeah,why?!"

"God damn it!You two are…",mumbled Georgi,trying to keep his calm."Soooo…Where do you think Nicolae could be?Vlad,what are your little brother's favourite places?"

"Well…He likes going there too,to eat ice cream and,oh!,McDonalds!But he'll never go alone,anyway…"

"Are you sure?",asked him Elizabeta.

"Of course I am!Trust me,Nicolae would never go to eat alone because he doesn't have enough money."

"What are you talking about,kiddies?",said Sadik,who got into their conversation when he heard the word "money"."Who doesn't have enough money?"

"Vlad's brother,who's missing.",explained Georgi."By the way,have you seen him recently?"

"Umm… No. But it's strange. Why the little brat would disappear?"

"We don't know either. Ivan's big sister said that last night she saw Nicolae talking to someone with a big black car."

Sadik rose one eyebrow,thinking:

"Hmmm…Weird. Let's hope that it wasn't a child trafficant."

Vlad chocked,while his neighbours stared shocked at Sadik. When the Turk realized what he said,he felt embarrassed:

"Anyway,do you know that the guys from the Western Quartier will throw a big party?"

"Yeah…And we're not invited…",sighed Vlad."Wow!Big surprise…"

"Well,maybe you're not invited,but guess who'll go there?No one other than the amazing,handsome and fabulous me!"

"I'm sure you're not going to Western's party only to dance.",said Georgi,while smoking."You wouldn't be our Sadik Adnan if you didn't go there to make some money by selling your food."

Sadik ruffled Georgi's black hair,teasing him:

"Haha!Watch out!We got a smartass here!Anyway,I wish you good luck in finding your little brother!"

Sadik left them alone,as he went in the restaurant's kitchen.

"That guy is such a douche…",said Elizabeta ."I don't like him."

"Well…As long as he makes good food,I won't mind him.",added Vlad,while eating another shaworma.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile,at the place where Nicolae is kept…

"So,do you have the kid…"

"Yes. I got him. God…That bloody brat is so annoying!But the only problem is that his brother will come after him.",said the guy who took Nicolae away.

"It will take him a while to find him anyway,so it doesn't matter. I'm glad that our plan is going well."

"Me too. By the way,do you have the money?"

"Ja. Ich have them. I'll give the money at the right time. Now,you should go and change the boy's clothes,because they're pathetic and also because they compromise our plan.",said the other guy,who had a strong German accent. He looked at Nicolae . The little boy was watching Nickelodeon,seeming very happy.

"Okay,then…Consider it as done."


	6. Chapter 6

Five hours later…

"Oh,come on,Elizabeta!",said Vlad,while waiting with Georgi in front of Hungarian's apartement."He's not that bad."

"No!I don't want to see that shithead!"

"But Gilbert is a good guy…"

"Gilbert sucks,okay?!And I can't understand why we don't go to Roderich instead. He's so smart,and handsome,and…"

"Aaaaand he thinks that me and Vlad are beggars. Not so nice.",added Georgi.

"Yeah,Georgi is right!And Gilbert is a good friend of mine."

"He almost crashed your car,Vlad!",replied Elizabeta.

"Pffff!Old memories…Anyway,he'll help us because he knows every single thing that happens in Western Quartier and maybe Gilbert heard something about Nicolae."

Elizabeta opened the door,only to yell at her Romanian neighbour:

"You know what?!I don't know why the fuck I help you!Nicolae isn't my brother and is related to a certain stupid Wallachian that I hate so much!"

She slammed the door. But Vlad didn't want to give up.

"I don't think you want to disappoint Nicolae…He always says that you're so awesome and how delicious is the goulash you make…See?My little brother thinks that you're cool. Nicolae will cry if he heards that his favourite neighbour won't come to rescue him."

The door opened again. Elizabeta sighed:

"Okay,fine…I'll come with you to Gilbert's house. But only because Nicolae thinks that I'm cool."

"Yay!Now our squad is complete!"

Elizabeta walked forward,leaving Georgi and Vlad behind.

"Wow,Vlad!I didn't know that you're so convincing."

"Ehhh…I have my techniques.",winked Vlad."The truth is,Nicolae never said a word about Elizabeta. But this will remain our little secret."

"I see what you did here…"

After 20 minutes,they arrived at Gilbert's house.

"Now that we're here,how we'll find Gilbert's house?",asked Georgi.

"If isn't obviously enough…",said Vlad,pointing at a big house,which had written on the door "THE AWESOME BEILSCHMIDT"."My good old friend Gilbert haven't changed…"

"Yeah…He still remained a dumbass…",remarked Elizabeta.

They knocked on the door until the white-haired German responded.

"Hallo!I haven't seen you for a long time...",exclaimed Gilbert,while hugging Vlad."And you brought your friends with you."

Elizabeta glared at him,while Georgi shook his hand friendly with the German. Vlad continued:

"Gilbert,do you have a minute to talk about my little brother, Nicolae?"

"Of course!Come in!I'll give you all a glass of beer!"

"God,thank you!",said Georgi."I'm so thirsty!"

They sat around a table. Gilbert gave them beer.

"No,thanks!I don't drink beer!",refused Elizabeta.

"Oh,come on…It's awesome beer that me and Ludwig made it."

"I bet it tastes like piss. Because is piss!"

Vlad and Georgi looked at Gilbert,confused.

"Elizabeta,piss doesn't make bubbles like beer does,for your knowledge…Now…What's up with Nicolae?"

"Well…He disappeared. We looked for him in every corner of our quartier."

"Yeah…He even went to Ivan's house and…".Georgi started to giggle,remembering what happened. Elizabeta joined him too.

"Please,don't remind me about that,Georgi!",interrupted Vlad,angry."Okay…So we looked for him in every corner of our neighbourhood and we didn't find him. The only thing that we know is that Nicolae was seen talking to somebody who had a big black car last night."

Gilbert took a sit near them,while drinking his beer.

"Hmmmm… I have't heard or seen anything about your brother. I'm sorry."

"See,Vlad?!We came here in vain!",mumbled Elizabeta. "Thanks for nothing!Now let's go!"

"Elizabeta!"

The Hungarian,who was almost leaving,sat down again,glaring at Gilbert.

"So you don't know anything…",said Vlad,who's moral was down again.

"Sorry…But the only thing I've heard about is the party that my neighbours will throw soon. If I'm right,it already started... Jesus!You don't know how stressed is Ludwig!He organized everything. It's such a pit that the Easterns weren't invited…"

"Yeah,I know…I'm afraid we have to leave. Thanks anyway…"

Suddenly,Georgi's phone rang:

"Zdraveyte,Georgi Dimitrov here!Aaaah,it's you,Sadik….Do you want to talk to Vlad?Okay.",the Bulgarian turned to his neighbour."It's Sadik,he says he has to tell you something very important."

Vlad took the phone to his ear:

"Da,Vlad here…Wait,WHAAAAAT?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Two minutes ago…

"Finally!It's done!"

Sadik Adnan finished to arrange his booth with Turkish food. He was happy that Ludwig,the organizer,chose him to get the food. And not to mention that he was paid to do that…

"Mr Adnan,your booth looks great and you managed to finish it in time,before the guests would've come.",congratulated him Ludwig.

"Oh,thanks!It was a bit of hard work…"

Ludwig gave him a gentle smile and went to greet the guests, who started to appear. Sadik looked at the improvized scene, near the pool.

"I can't believe how much they spent on this party..."  
He saw Arthur Kirkland,a weird Englishman,talking to Roderich Eldestein,the one responsible with the music. The last one held a little boy's hand.

"Wait…What's up with that kid?",said Sadik,looking at the boy who was dressed like a pop star. But his messy hair seemed familiar."It can't be…"

The Turk quickly took his phone.

"Umm…Georgi?It's me Sadik. Vlad is near you?Because I want to tell him something extremely important…"


	8. Chapter 8

Now…

"It looks like we found Nicolae.",said Vlad,while giving back Georgi's phone."He's at Westerns' party"

"Wow…Such a cool place to be kept when you're kidnapped. See?I've told you he's fine!",added Georgi.

Vlad turned to Elizabeta:

"Sadik told me that your beloved,precious Roderich has something to do with this situation."

"What?!That's ridiculous!Why would Roderich kidnap your brother,anyway?!"

"Pff!There are so many reasons…"

"Oh,yeah?!Like?!"

"For example,Nicolae is extremely cute. And I've heard that this Austrian likes keeping kids. Maybe because he likes them way too much…"

"This sounds so wrong!Only a dumbass,shaworma devorator,Romanian could think about something so sick!Roderich isn't a pedophile,you ass!"

Elizabeta and Vlad started to argue. Georgi and Gilbert exchanged some desperate looks and split them up.

"Ok,ok,guys!Calm down!We just have to go and take Nicolae. Easy."

"I wouldn't think so,my Bulgarian mate.",sighed Gilbert."As soon as they'll see your face,you'll be kicked out."

"But why don't you come with us?You're Ludwig's brother…"

"Well,Ludwig didn't let me come. I don't know why…"

"Because you fuck everything up,that's why.",continued Elizabeta."

"At least I'm not a pedo,like your Roderich."

"Roderich isn't a pedophile,okay?!Now shut up!"

"Gilbert,where is this party held?",asked Vlad.

"At Arthur Kirkland's house. You know,that weird,grumpy British guy…"

"Yeah,I know him. Guess that he won't mind if we'll pay him a short visit."

"Are you sure,Vlad?"

"I'll do everything to rescue my brother. And you guys will help me,right?After all,we're just like a team."

Elizabeta and Georgi smiled gently. The trio highfived,took adieu from Gilbert and went to Vlad's car.

"Come on!We don't have time to waste!If they've done something bad to my brother,I swear I'll…"

But the Romanian was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Priviet,guys!"

They winced when they heard Ivan.

"Ce naiba?!Ivan,what the hell are you doing here?!",grumbled Vlad.

"A little bird whispered to me that you went here. And also that you've found Nicolai. I hope that my little brother is fine!",said Ivan,innocently,while holding a baseball bat.

"Nicolae isn't your brother,idiot!Now,go away!"

Elizabeta nudged Vlad,whispering:

"I think we'd better take him. The Westerns are,somehow,scared of Ivan and we can use this as an advantage. Think about it!"

The Russian was still waiting near Vlad's car.

"Soo…Have you decided if you'll take me too?"

"Yes!We thought about that!Vlad,please tell Ivan!"

Elizabeta's voice interrupted Vlad's hatefull glare. The Romanian sighed:

"You can come with us. But remember:no stupid things!"

"No problem!Wow!Your car is so tiny,Mr Popescu!"

Ivan took a sit near Georgi. The poor Bulgarian felt like a sardine when Braginsky,who was taller and a bit massive,sat next to him. And,to make everything worse,the Russian smelt like a Vodka factory.

They arrived at Kirkland's house after 15 minutes. The music was blasting out of the speakers.

"Now,let's take Nicolae back!"

The four of them were "greeted" by Arthur Kirkland,who was shocked to see the Easterns.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!You weren't invited!"

"Hello,Mr Kirkland!We just came in!You know,a great party isn't great without us,the Easterns!",said Vlad cheerful.

"If you don't leave now,I'll call the security!",grumbled the British.

Ivan pushed Arthur with his baseball bat.

"Could you please get out of our way?Spasiba!"

Everybody at the party stared intrigued when they saw Vlad,followed by Ivan,Elizabeta and Georgi.

"God…This is not going to end well…",whined Georgi.

"Stop this party right now!",yelled Vlad.

Ludwig came angry to them. Roderich joined him.

"What are you doing,dummkopfs?!",grumbled Ludwig.

"You have to explain some things,Mr Beilschmidt!Why have you kidnapped my little brother?!"

"No,my little brother.",said Ivan.

Vlad gave the Russian a death stare.

"Roderich,please don't tell me you're a pedophile!Tell them you have nothing to do with Vlad's little brother!",implored him Elizabeta.

"WHAT?!Elizabeta,what are you talking about?!I'm not a pedophile!"

"Oh yeah?!Then why you took my brother?!I know you have some sick obsession for kids,but this is the last drop!",said Vlad angered.

When the Romanian was on point of beating Roderich,a little kid split them.

"Stop it,brother!"

It was Nicolae. He was dressed exactly like the guys from the "numa,numa" song.

"Nicolae!Thank God you're fine!You don't know how scared I was!What did they do to you?!Don't tell me they forced you to wear those clothes!",shouted Vlad with indignation.

"Brother,you don't understand…They invited me to sing "numa,numa". I was paid to come here and Mr Kirkland bought me those clothes. Aren't they cool?"

Vlad and his neighbours looked confused at Nicolae.

"But why did you have to leave in the middle of the night?I don't understand.",told Georgi.

"Well,let's say it was a bit unexpected. Now let me tell you how it really was:

So,Mr Kirkland came after me while I was sleeping. When he told me about this party,I refused to come,but I agreed after I heard that I will be paid if I sing "numa,numa". It was my chance to get noticed for my musical talent. Anyway,I left with Mr Kirkland and slept at his house until the mornig. He was very nice with me and made the breakfast,even though it tasted horrible. Then I met Mr Eldestein,who helped me prepare for the concert. He suggested that I should wear clothes inspired from the music video,to be more original."

"Yeah,it's true what the little boy says.",continued Ludwig."I came with the idea,because everyone here loves "numa,numa" song. I told Arthur to talk to Mr Basarab."

"But you could've told me.",said Vlad.

"We didn't want to tell you because we knew that you'll disagree. Anyway, I apologyse if I made you worry."

"It's fine,Mr Beilschmidt. I'm also sorry because I've overreacted."

They shook their hands.

"I guess that we should leave…We weren't invited.",said Georgi.

"No,wait!I think you should stay here and join us!",suggested Ludwig."At least,that's all we can do for you after all this fuss."

"Can I join you?",said Ivan,making puppy eyes.

"Yeah…Even you…"

The party started again. Nicolae was singing the "numa,numa" song in front of the guests,who were amazed by his talent. Vlad and Georgi made a shaworma eating contest,while Elizabeta and Roderich were dancing together. Ivan,obviously,got wasted after he drank all the vodka from the bar, and was pretending that he's a ballerina.

But,hey!At least everyone was happy and had fun!


End file.
